


A Proper Offering

by sryr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Praise Kink, Season 3, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: Elias has an... unorthodox method of helping Jon develop his powers and find the information they need to stop the Unknowing. Set sometime shortly after returning from being kidnapped.For day 3: Denial
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	A Proper Offering

**Author's Note:**

> turns out you can just... buy reel tape. probably not the best or most comfortable thing to be tied up with, but that's probably the least of jon's worries right now.

“Do I need to repeat myself, Jon?”

“P-Please, I’m—”

Another moan cuts through his attempts to answer Elias, but he can tell without seeing he’s still disappointed. A cry rips out of him only worsened by the taut, smooth sting of reel wire keeping him in place as he feels the vibrator kick up another notch.

He hears a sigh, and clothes rustling before jumping when a smooth metal ring is being slid down his cock. The material isn’t the same as that awful plastic he’d grown used to feeling, but still too smooth for his liking. For that reason only, Jon tells himself, he chases the hand which had put it on him, but he’s too restrained. Warm and human, it leaves him with some semblance of this being different though he does have use of his mouth this time doesn’t he? The cadence of Nikola’s stolen voice box echoes in his memory and he shivers at the thought of what his _Elias_ is doing to him.

“ _What_ do you remember?” Elias prompts again, and Jon takes gasps trying to formulate a response once more.

“W-Wax museum. T-They hit my head and w-woke up there?” His voice strains to keep any more moans from slipping through. There were a couple tapes covering these events already, but it was apparently important to remember them on his own. Relive the nightmares properly and this was to act as a test in concentration. Blind, but beholding—bound and beautiful, Elias had said.

_“If you can get through telling me what happened, wouldn’t that be a worthy offering? It may even help develop the gifts being given to you.”_

“So you’ve said. Then what,” he presses, and Jon can almost see the look of passive indifference on his face. Bored that this is the third time he’s tried to get through and failed.

“Sh—It talked about you. T-To you. Kept— _ah_ , g-going on about how you couldn’t see. Taunting.”

The fear starts seeping in again though as even though he can speak now—even though Elias is right here now and he’s not bound there anymore, he’s still _bound_ and can feel those wrong, inhuman hands on him.

“M-My skin,” he shivers, and bites his lip to hold back a noise. “T-They were going to take my skin.”

He still can’t see, can barely make out anything, but something tells him Elias’s breathing shifts.

“Were you scared?” He asks, finally, offering one warm hand along a patch of his thigh not covered in the reel tape.

Jon whimpers, both from that terror and from how close Elias is, could be, to touching his leaking cock. Belated, he remembers he’s supposed to answer.

“Yes,” he breathes finding it incredibly difficult to focus again, especially when Elias sounds so pleased about it.

“Perfect; please continue.”

“Days, I d-didn’t know how long. R-Rub my skin with lotion and it’d keep talking to you,” Jon’s voice hitches as Elias finally touches his prick. It’s sensitive and he feels so close despite knowing he can’t come. Can’t finish until he’s finished recounting what happened. If he can’t do it this time, he doesn’t know if Elias will have more time or patience to try again, and Jon doesn’t know if he has it in him to go again.

“Then M-Michael…”

Elias’s fingers flex in a way to denote more irritation and Jon isn’t sure just what it is about him that vexes the man so badly.

“Gave you his statement, yes, I know that part.” Elias says breezing past the topic. He had listened to the tape, after all.

Jon takes another shuddering breath. There’s more to it that scares him, the part before the statement, the part when those long, sharp otherworldly fingers were pointed his way and he didn’t know whether dying then would be a mercy to being skinned and used for worse. Elias must sense his fear spike again and calms slightly, resumes his steady and torturous stroking.

“He was going to—to _kill_ me. I,” Jon freezes, because Elias has heard the tape, but this part still he feels shame wash over him. It’s enough to distract him from the pleasure coiled in his gut being denied release.

“I-I almost let him. H-Helen came and then wandering. The door and c-corridors, I don’t know how long.”

“And then, you were back at the Institute,” Elias concludes for him. Waits another moment, before turning down that vibrator again and enunciates his last question carefully.

“And where do you think you were? The Eye saw your fear, even if I could not find you, so you must have been seen somewhere. Can you tell me this time?”

Jon shakes as the sensations die down. He can’t think and is soaking in that terror. With a clarity that doesn’t feel like his own, he sees that strange figure of Breekon and Hope carry him into the building.

“Yarmouth. They took me to Yarmouth.” 

“You have come so far, Jon,” Elias responds, elation clear in his voice and Jon comes back to himself and where he is now when the ring comes off.

“Go on, you’ve earned it.”

He barely needs to touch him before all at once he’s hit again with just how close he is, how close he’s been. The reel tape crinkles as he strains, but finally he’s coming with Elias’s guidance and feels content despite still being blinded and bound.

Jon thinks he hears Elias murmur something, but he’s so tired. He’s earned his rest, Elias has said so. 

**Author's Note:**

> i Think i got all the tags, but if i missed anything any of you think of just let me know and i can add it! thank you for reading!!


End file.
